


Hawke and the Beast

by pandasinthetardis



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasinthetardis/pseuds/pandasinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age AU based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. <br/>Anders is a mage turned beast and Hawke is his only chance at redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first attempt at a Dragon Age fanfic. It's unbetaed so if there are any mistakes I would love to have them pointed out!

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young mage lived in a spiraling tower on a lake. 

Because he was a mage, and because people fear what they don’t know, he wasn’t aloud to leave the tower. 

But then, one winters night, Templar’s stormed the tower and destroyed everything in it. 

The mage’s friends screamed for his help, but he was to afraid to move from his hiding place.

The mages’ screams turned to curses as the Templars dove their swords through their hearts. With their last breath, the mages’ cursed their young apprentice. 

Still he hid, to much of a coward to face the Templars. 

When the Templars were finally gone, and the screams had stopped, the young mage left his hiding place to find himself transformed into a hideous beast. 

Ashamed of his monstrous form, and of what he did, the Beast hid himself in the once lively tower.

Through the years he searched the tower for a clue to breaking his curse. In a dusty book buried beneath the skeletons of his lost friends, he learned how: if he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, by the time the Templars returned to the tower, the curse would be broken. If not, he was doomed to remain a beast and be slain by the Templar’s flaming swords.

As the years passed, he fell into despair, for who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Hawke Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lothering was a little town where everyday was like the one before.

Once, many years ago, a young couple made their home in a cottage on the outskirts of Lothering. The towns’ people gossiped about how the young pregnant woman was some sort of princess who ran away from her castle to marry the man she loved. The man she loved was a handsome man, and had the kind of smile that melted hearts, so it was no wonder she ran away to be with him. 

What the towns people didn’t know was that their fevered gossip wasn’t that far from the truth. 

Leandra Amell wasn’t a princess, but she was from a noble family. She fell in love with a young, dashing mage named Malcome Hawke. It was a slow love. It took time to grow, and no matter how hard Leandra tried not to love Malcome, she ended up having no choice. Her heart wanted him with his slanted smile and twinkling blue eyes. 

Her father was against their love, as fathers often are. Malcome was a mage and a commoner to boot! He had no interest in marrying an Amell from Kirkwall! Leandar’s mother watched silently from behind her husband as her daughter was pushed away. Leandra’s brother felt his heart break along with his sisters’. 

Leandra was given a choice: stay with her family, forget about the dashing mage, and live a life of luxury, or be cast out of the Amell house. Her heart knew she didn’t have a choice, not if she wanted to be happy. 

So one dark summer night she tucked away a few gold pieces in her bag and snuck out of her lavish home and into Malcome’s waiting arms. They fled the city underneath the star light. At first Leandra thought it was romantic, it was just like the books she read. As the weeks turned to months, and the baby pushed and kicked, she missed her home more and more. 

While bartering for some bread, Malcome overheard a man talking about his home in Lothering. The man said it was a quite village where nothing ever happened but the people where happy. Malcome looked at Leandra and she looked back at him. That night they were in the back of the man’s wagon, on their way to Lothering. 

The town was perfect, Leandra thought when she first saw it. It had a small town square and a beautiful Chantry. With the little money Leandra had taken with her so long ago they bought a small house, a shack really, on the outskirts of town. Malcome set up shop right away and Leandra waited and felt the baby grow. 

The more daring of the towns children would run up to the house and look into the window. They were never surprised by what they saw. The pregnant lady was always looking out a window or reading and the man was out farming or doting on his wife. It was all very boring, the children decided and came up with another game that involved chickens and rocks. 

Leandra finally gave birth to a baby boy named Garrett, a name the townsfolk swear they read in a history book about a far away kingdom. Garrett had ten toes, ten fingers, his mother’s brown eyes and his father’s lop sided smile. 

He grew up with the other children in the town. However, when they were busy throwing rocks at chickens, Garrett would look up at the clouds and try to figure out if they resembled a mabari or not. The other children played his game for awhile, but soon their interest was lost. To them the clouds looked like clouds and as hard as they tried they could never see the dragons and castles Garrett saw. They went back to their rocks and fake swords while Garrett dreamed. 

If Garrett ever noticed how his friends thought him odd, or how the adults whispered as he walked through the town with his mother, he never mentioned it. 

He grew up that way, listening to people whisper about him and his family. Once the twins were born the talk died down a little. The twins were normal when compared to Garrett. Carver played Grenlocks and Wardens with the boys and Bethany would sit and gossip with the girls. Everything was normal as far as the towns people could see. It wasn’t until Garrett reached marrying age that the whispers returned with a vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No betas so if there are mistakes please point them out.  
> After this chapter is when the real fun starts.


End file.
